questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebirth of a Hero
The All New Quest for Glory I By Lorelei Shannon Quest for Glory: A Brave New World The original Quest for Glory (named Hero's Quest when it was released in 1989) was one of Sierra's richest, most ambitious projects. The VGA remake is simply amazing. The background paintings are both believable and fantastic, making the world of Quest for Glory more real than ever. As you roam the town of Spielburg, you can almost feel the dirt road beneath your feet, and smell the pungent smoke of the cook fires. Once you talk with one of the many fascinating city dwellers, you'll be lost in the world of the Hero. "The improvement in the artwork is stunning," said Quest for Glory co-designer Lori Ann Cole. "Using the technology available to the absolute fullest, the artists have created an incredibly rich, colorful world." Fast Friends and Vicious Villains The characters in the new Quest for Glory are even deeper and more interactive than those in the original game. If you've played the old Quest for Glory, you may find that hard to believe. Playing the new version will dispel all your doubts. The skillful blend of clay animation and artistically enhanced video capture will astonish you. Each character has his or her own distinct personality. When you leave a room, you will be certain that the characters you left behind are continuing with their lives, doing what they do when you're not there. And as for the villains.. .they just don't get much nastier. They have this unnerving way of practically popping out of the screen at you. (See the article on clay animation.) Quest for Glory: A Brave New World The original Quest for Glory (named Hero's Quest when it was released in 1989) was one of Sierra's richest, most ambitious projects. The VGA remake is simply amazing. The background paintings are both believable and fantastic, making the world of Quest for Glory more real than ever. As you roam the town of Spielburg, you can almost feel the dirt road beneath your feet, and smell the pungent smoke of the cook fires. Once you talk with one of the many fascinating city dwellers, you'll be lost in the world of the Hero. "The improvement in the artwork is stunning," said Quest for Glory co-designer Lori Ann Cole. "Using the technology available to the absolute fullest, the artists have created an incredibly rich, colorful world." Fast Friends and Vicious Villains The characters in the new Quest for Glory are even deeper and more interactive than those in the original game. If you've played the old Quest for Glory, you may find that hard to believe. Playing the new version will dispel all your doubts. The skillful blend of clay animation and artistically enhanced video capture will astonish you. Each character has his or her own distinct personality. When you leave a room, you will be certain that the characters you left behind are continuing with their lives, doing what they do when you're not there. And as for the villains.. .they just don't get much nastier. They have this unnerving way of practically popping out of the screen at you. (See the article on clay animation.) Category:Articles